


Guess This Is Our Reward

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Avengerskink meme fill, Drunken consent [in a way], F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Misinterpretations of Tony's behaviour, Multi, OT6, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from a Party, slightly drunk and annoyed, the Avengers sit with an almost completely out-of-it-drunk Tony who's had a flirting spree with every guest and now decides to be affectionate with them. </p><p>It all kind of goes wrong from there.</p><p>This is the prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22260762</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess This Is Our Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I saw the prompt.
> 
> I _liked_? the prompt.
> 
> The temptation got the better of me.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written anything like this before, so I'm a little nervous posting it, but here we go 

.

It’s always just as a party gets into it’s full swing, when the Avengers all collectively decide to leave before anything gets too inappropriate and superheroes are shown in a bad light. 

Not that it stops Tony really, who stumbles into the limo before any of them, already drunk and dizzy; giggling in the back seats as they go over potholes in the road. 

Natasha has already, surprisingly, let him lean all over her, babbling about the party’s guests and constantly laughing about nothing. The others it around him, rolling their eyes and already feeling more than a lot ruffled at Tony's flirtatious behavior with almost anyone at the party.

The amount of times Clint had thought someone would practically bend him over a table then and there ... Jesus, Tony doesn't know what to quit. And it doesn't help that it got most of them all hot and bothered too, but they ignore it, a little drunk themselves and angry at having to stay longer when Tony had disappeared into the drinks stand. 

Tony stands when they turn a corner, bent over when the roof stops him from straightening, and he tries to reach over Clint for another bottle when there’s one more pothole over the road and he instead, goes sprawling over him. Clint grunts, looking as Tony decides to just stay there, rolling over and smiling up at him with a content sigh. Well, he has to hand it to the guy, he has no idea what 'awkward' is at all. 

Clint rolls his eyes when Tony doesn't move, about to shove him off with a huff when Tony then shifts over him himself, rolling his hips down in such a teasingly delicious way that Clint doesn’t even try to hide it from his face when it starts to feel pretty fucking good for him.

Steve watches from the seat opposite, looking a lot like he wants to say something disapproving about all of this, but then Tony giggles at the pleasure blooming on Clint’s face and whatever assumptions that gives him; visibly drives any "Captain" thoughts away.

After about a minute, with a low and tired moan, Tony slides off of Clint and onto the floor; stumbling to his feet and heading back over to his seat with Natasha. Meanwhile Clint's left sitting there achingly hard now and flushed. That little prick. 

With a growl, he reaches over and tugs Tony back down onto his knees. He falls, looking confused. 

“Clint,” Steve says sharply, sitting up a little straighter now.

“What?” Clint shrugs at him, his hand moving from Tony’s shoulder to his hair, watching with an aroused sort of fascination as the billionaire nuzzles his cheek against his fingers, “Stark started it.”

Steve purses his lips but when Natasha’s eyes flicker down and she raises an eyebrow at Clint’s clear arousal, she shakes her head with a smile, “Stark’s a notorious slut, Captain,” She says -or, rather explains - leaning back in her seat, “If he wants to try to tease Clint like that, then he has to know to follow through with it.” She sound amused. Like she's used to this kind of behavior from Tony.

“Follow through? Tony does this a lot?” 

Clint shrugs again while Natasha just nods with a faux frown, watching as Clint slowly tugs his buttons apart, shifting in his seat until he’s a lot more comfortable and a whole lot more accessible for Tony's mouth.

Bruce and Thor haven’t said a word since this has all started, one of them looking away awkwardly when Clint’s fully exposed, while the other just watches avidly; tilting his head to one side as Tony licks and sucks at Clint. 

Whatever issues Steve has then, clearly go when Tony leans further down. 

Clint leans his head back on the headrest with a low sigh, rolling his hips minutely whilst Tony - _silent_ for once - works over his cock, sucking him in as far as he can while he relaxes his cheeks and throat, licking the head like a professional when he finally pulls back to take in a breath, “Oh _Jesus_ ,” He groans, fingers tangling in Tony’s hair but he thrusts up in surprise when Tony jolts over him with a choke, glancing up with a scowl to see what it was that made him jump like that.

Thor’s larger than is normal hands press down harder on Tony's ass, kneading and poking with the sort of fascination he gets when discovering how the microwave works. 

“Like it, big guy?” Clint slurs, and then blinks. They’d all had a little to drink - of course they had, it was a party after all - so he shouldn't be so surprised that he's actually slurring, but he is. Surprised, he means.

He didn't exactly have as much as Tony did though, which is probably why Tony isn't even talking; he's too far gone. 

He always managed to go all out like that, always managed to go overboard. 

Clint groans, thrusting up into his open mouth. Maybe. Maybe this was their reward now, for keeping him in line all those times that he’d tried to do something they’d all end up paying for one day. Tony hollows his cheeks and - _shit_ \- it sure feels like a reward alright.

Thor doesn’t answer his question but it's clear that he does like what he sees, and Natasha unbuckles Tony’s belt while he kneads at him, whipping the trousers off in a skill that Clint knows she learnt when seducing other men on missions. 

And that fact, the fact that he knows what she can do to men like that, makes Clint pull out of Tony’s mouth to let her have a go instead; wiping and slapping himself over Tony's lips first before shoving him back.

Tony gasps quietly on the floor, wiping at his mouth and blinking up at him; not the slightest bit uncomfortable with being half-naked around his friends. 

Thor’s hands are bigger than they look when they’re against Tony’s now bare lower body and they lift him clean off of the ground and into the God’s lap. Clint rolls his eyes, there goes Natasha's turn.

Tony jiggles around over Thor, looking a little off now, but Thor’s lips press to his before he has a chance to moan about whatever it is he wants to whinge over now. 

Tony whimpers, shuddering against Thor’s larger body, and _fuck_ is that sight hot, or what. Thor tilts Tony’s head up with a hand, letting them all have a view as he slides his tongue in; Tony’s cheeks bulging when it explores his mouth. 

Pulling away, Tony’s eyes are dilated, huge and wide, and so fucking beautiful Clint wants him on his knees again; and looking up at him like that, with his cock in his mouth. 

Thor lets go then and Bruce catches Tony, trying to set him down on a seat as though wanting to put an end to this, when Tony clings onto him. 

And, evidently, Tony’s little show of blowjobs and making out, hasn’t just aroused Clint all on his own.

Natasha, he knew, was already into it and clearly, so is Thor. Bruce though, that’s a surprise. 

“Tony,” He says it forcefully, but they all know to trust him now. The Hulk knows better himself too, knows he’ll kill them if he transforms in here, “Sit down.”

“No.” So, apparently, drunk Tony sounds like a petulant child, and he drapes himself over Bruce, hugging him tightly and curling over his lap. Bruce looks resigned, sighing quietly. 

Until Clint leans over and sticks his tongue down Tony’s throat. 

Leaning against Bruce like he is, it brings all three of their faces close together, and when Tony moans it goes straight to his already hard and dripping cock. Bruce hitches in a breath when Tony sighs into Clint's mouth, and he curls a hand in Tony’s hair, pulling him away from Clint with a low growl. His eyes are so dark right now, that Clint wonders if he should run or not.

But Bruce just takes over instead, twisting Tony around and kissing him hard. Tony lets out a high little squeak - a genuine _squeak_ \- when Thor grabs his bare legs, pulling him down until his nose bumps against Bruce’s chest.

“ _Thorrrr_ \- ” Tony moans louder now, no longer muffled by lips, when Thor’s hands caress him and he shivers, pressing his face into Bruce’s chest, “What - ah!”

Clint laughs at the surprise on Tony’s face when Natasha whips her hand over his backside, reddening the area darker when she does it again. He snaps his head up, widening his eyes and keening at the third slap. He then tries to wriggle away when Natasha continues but Bruce holds him there with his hands fisted tight in his shirt. 

“Are we really going to ... ?” He doesn’t really finish the sentence but they all know what he’s asking.

Steve looks at Clint, as though _he's_ the leader here, but when all he gets is another shrug, he goes back to watching Tony wriggle and squirm on his hands and knees, and he blinks when he finds himself nodding.

He’s the only sober one out of them, so of course he’ll have some reservations about an orgy, but it’s not like Tony doesn’t want this. 

_Look at him_.

Eventually, Natasha answers for them all, speaking in a brisk, russian accented growl, “Yes. We are.”

Tony hiccups against Bruce, letting himself be lifted up by Thor again and this time Natasha leans over first, kissing him herself and nipping hard on his bottom lip. 

She reaches down and cups him, stroking until he’s shaking and hissing against her teeth; squeezing his eyes shut. 

Steve’s leaning forward in his seat uncomfortably and when he meets Clint’s eyes, he even looks a little shamed.

“Team bonding exercise, Cap,” Clint says, reaching over to prod Tony with the toe of his shoe, sending him falling forward into Natasha’s lap, “I’ve done this before with a couple of other teams too. It works wonders, trust me.”

“Aye,” Thor’s voice has gone almost two octaves lower, rumbling deep in the back of his throat as he strokes a hand over Tony, watching as Natasha lifts her dress up; holding Tony’s head down, “Clint speaks the truth in this." The 'for once', remains unspoken, "On Asgard, we have many a time done this in order to become closer with one another.”

Bruce looks at Thor, now a lot more interested, “When? Before a battle? Something like that?” It sounds plausible. It also sounds like something Thor would do, too.

Thor nods, pressing his hand harder onto Tony's skin, pushing his back down and tilting his ass up, “Usually around the fire we have, though on Midgard, I suppose this will do.”

Clint ignores his almost forlorn tone and meets Steve’s eyes instead, “Satisfied Cap?” Before he can reply, Natasha lets out a soft moan from the other side of the limo, drawing all of their attention.

She’s got her hands cupping Tony’s cheeks, moving him under her dress at a pace that she's choosing while he tries to keep up, pushing him against her skin and fluttering her eyes shut. Tony’s hands are clenching and unclenching on the seats edge and he lets out a moan similar to Natasha’s when she slaps his rear again.

He pulls away then, gasping and staring up at her balefully, until Clint pokes him with his shoe again, keeping it pressed there to stop him getting up again, “Thanks,” Natasha says breathlessly, holding Tony’s head down with his hair and rolling her hips into his face, “Fuck - He’s good.”

“Really?” Clint looks at Steve, grinning at the surprise on his own face, surprise that he'd even said something that, “I mean I - ” He sighs, transparent in his choosing to go along with this all now, and if the tent in his trousers is anything to go by, he’s clearly enjoying all this watching anyway, “How good is he Natasha?”

Natasha smiles at him, “You want a try him and see?” 

Clint’s grin widens when Steve doesn’t even answer and just stands, walking around Tony to swap seats with Natasha. Tony sits back on his heels now that the grip on his hair’s gone, looking down and shaking his head - like he’s got a little lightheaded already - but the hard-on he’s got speaks otherwise. 

He’s enjoying this just as much as they all are. 

Unbuttoned his black trousers, Steve sits back, closing his eyes and leading Tony down with enough experience that rings true his words from those weeks ago: " _Being with the Commando's wasn't innocent, you know._ " 

But then. Then, Tony pulls back, choking a little behind his hand because, yeah, Steve isn't exactly small. He shakes his head up at him, “Steve, I- ” 

“He’s teasing you Cap, you’re a newbie.” Clint sighs. Bruce shifts beside him, snapping his head toward him when he spoke, but otherwise remaining silent and just watching, “Trust me. He can deepthroat like a bitch, I’ve seen the videos. And,” He gestures downward, “I’ve had a little taste of it myself too.”

“Deepthroat?” Thor asks, sounding like he knows he ought to know what that means but has forgotten it for whatever reason. 

“He can take you _all_ the way in.” Clint lowers his voice, ignoring any social qualms now and just stroking himself while he speaks. 

Tony chokes again when Steve pulls him back down so, with a short laugh at the annoyance on Steve's face, Thor shoves his head down all the way; holding it there while Steve groans without any apparent embarrassment and drops his head down. Tony shakes, spluttering a little, and Thor pets at his hair whilst keeping him down there.

When he grows a little red in the face, he’s let go; gasping and gagging, batting at Thor’s hand with an angry scowl.

Moving it away, Thor laughs again, looking apologetically down at him which just makes the rest of them join in with the laughter.

Seated on the floor in the middle of them, Tony swallows, looking at each of them with a strange expression as they laugh. He opens his mouth to say something before he’s tugged back down to, instead, swallow Steve’s cock whole. 

His ass is still red from Natasha’s slaps when Clint toes his shoes and socks off, sliding his big toe over Tony’s entrance and poking it at the rim. Tony lets out that weird little squeak again and Bruce bats Clint’s foot away, sliding to his knees himself and pushing a finger in through Tony’s open mouth when he’s let up from Steve to finally be able to breathe. 

Tony stares at Bruce, his eyes glazed over as the finger slides around inside his mouth, pulling out glistening with a pop, “Bruce," He whispers, "Please ... ”

“I know Tony,” Bruce murmurs patronisingly, stroking Tony’s back and biting his lip when Steve holds him down over his cock again, “We’re getting there.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him beg for something before,” Steve rasps, thrusting up into Tony’s mouth and ignoring the sounds of choking that it causes, obviously taking Clint's word that Tony can take it.

“Hot, isn’t it.” Clint strokes himself faster, moving his legs out of the way to let Bruce kneel there instead, running the saliva wet finger around Tony’s ass. Steve doesn’t answer him but his pupil’s look blown and at the pace he’s going with Tony, it’s pretty fucking clear just how hot he thinks it is. 

Bruce holds Tony’s cheeks apart, trying to work around him, but he sighs with annoyance when it doesn't really work out; letting Thor take over instead.

Thor leans over Tony’s back, using his hands to spread Tony apart, nodding to tell Bruce to proceed. 

"Fuck," Clint hisses aloud, watching as Bruce pushes it in. Slipping the finger inside takes more effort than it usually should, but it’s not like any of them brought any lube with them. 

Tony muffles a cry around Steve, and from where he’s sitting, Clint can see his eyes squeezing shut, his face flushing dark red.

“Let him up, Steve,” Natasha says, sliding along to seats to get a better view, “I want to hear him.”

Slowly, complying with her request, Steve lifts Tony up by the hair; rubbing a finger over his trembling bottom lip and wiping a stray tear away, “Sorry,” He grins down at him, letting Tony rest his cheek against his chest and cry out again when Bruce’s finger fully breaches him now, “Guess I got carried away.”

Tony doesn’t answer, he’s gasping and whimpering, bucking his hips away from Bruce but Thor’s grip keeps him in place.

“Easy big guy,” Clint pries Thor’s fingers up a little, “You’re bruising him there.”

“Let him,” Natasha nudges Clint with her elbow, “You said you’ve seen the videos. You should know that Stark loves that stuff.” True. Must be why Natasha had hit him before. 

Bruce takes the finger out after thrusting it in a few times, and he reaches over to put two of his in Tony’s mouth instead; making him taste himself.

Tony turns his face away, shaking his head at him, “No. Don't.”

Bruce pauses, blinking over at Clint with a raised eyebrow, “Uh, you sure Stark?” Tony just whimpers, burying his face in Steve’s shirt and shaking.

“Alright then,” Clint shrugs, looking at Tony's red ass instead of his red face, “He doesn’t want it, he doesn’t want it.” His decision, not theirs, "If he hurts in the morning, just remind him it's his own fault."

Bruce looks hesitant. At least, he does until Tony whimpers again. 

Steve's hand curls around the back of Tony's neck, slowly stroking it until Tony relaxes and leans further into him, and then he nods over his shoulder with a smile. Bruce blinks slowly, one hand cupping himself now, and he really must be feeling a buzz from all that alcohol if he's feeling comfortable enough to do that in front of them all. 

"You can't fuck him with your pants on, Banner." Clint informs him with a smirk. Bruce doesn't bother replying and instead, slowly, awkwardly, he unbuttons his trousers along with the last three on his shirt, untucking it out and holding the tails out of the way. 

Thor presses a kiss to Tony's back, still holding him apart, and at that shiver, at Tony twitching at the feel of a beard scratching against his bare skin, Steve pulls his shirt all the way off his back to give them all more to see. Bruce lines himself up, pressing a hand over Tony's spine to keep him still. 

Clint's gasping now, working himself faster in his own anticipation but Bruce takes his time - well, obviously, Tony doesn't want preparation, so it's going to hurt - and he's gentle, but still. Tony squirms, keening and trembling at the pressure.

Pulling out, Bruce plunges himself back in with a shout, burying himself in and shutting his eyes at how good that must feel. For a moment, all they can hear is the two of them moaning in the middle of the limo, Tony's high-pitched cries beating Bruce's grunts by a mile. 

After a while, Thor slides to one knee, curling an arm up around Tony's waist and lifting him half up; draping him over _his_ lap now, instead of Steve's.

Bruce stands with a huff when he has to pull out, bent over when the ceiling hits him and he braces with his hands on the leather seats, pushing in a little easier now that he's already done it once. 

Thor isn't in his armor which makes it all the more easier for him to release himself from his trousers, and when Tony moans and turns his face away, he kisses him softly; pressing him down with a low groan.

Bruce thrusts harder now, the sounds of Tony moaning and spluttering around Thor's _huge_ cock driving him on, finally able to push in completely until the slap of skin-on-skin mixes with the moans and the car's purring engine.

The tower isn't that far from the party, only around an hours drive, but with how loud they're being, Clint guesses that the driver knows what they're doing. Nice of them. To drive in circles and give them more time. 

Happy would likely tell them to get out; even though he was probably used to Tony doing something similar in the back seats of one of his cars. 

Tony lets out a strangled cry when Natasha's hand strokes him again but the hand of Thor's that's cupped under his chin keeps him bobbing with a rhythm he can't stop, trapped while they bombard him with pleasure.

Fucking lucky guy ...

Getting faster now, Bruce isn't even hiding his groans as he fucks into Tony, holding his hips tight and driving in to the hilt; letting his head fall back. Tony bucks back when Natasha twists her wrist, teasing him horribly and slowly. 

Thor lets him up finally, sighing with pleasure as Tony tries to regain his breath, now completely red in the face with his eyelashes sticky and clumped together.

Thor kisses him again, lifting him higher until Tony's sitting fully on his lap. Bruce pulls out when the angles get too awkward, sitting back down with an exhausted sigh. 

The look on Thor's face reads so clearly "cat-got-the-cream" that Clint can't help but laugh at it, merging it into a groan when Thor literally just picks Tony up by his thighs and _drops_ him down onto his cock. 

Tony screams, burying his face into Thor's neck, holding on tight to stop himself from falling backward but then Thor thrusts and he's falling forward anyway; half-sobbing, half-moaning. 

And jesus, _jesus_ he's so fucking hot like this. 

He's a little sloppy already - from Bruce - but it's not nearly enough just yet and Thor's face is still scrunched from how tight his body must be and, god, Clint wants to be inside him so badly, he _aches_.

" _Thor_ \- " Tony hisses, a single tear falling down his cheek that's just licked away. He turns away, biting his lip and moaning, "Thor sto - "

Kissing him again, Thor murmurs against Tony's open mouth, "Don't talk." That's probably going to get an affronted and snappy remark from him but Thor doesn't even let him reply and just thrusts into him harder. 

Tony bites down on the inside of his arm, his eyes shut, his cheeks glistening. 

"Why the hell haven't we done this before?" Clint asks aloud, watching as Natasha slides around until she's beside Thor, rubbing a hand over Tony as he's brought slamming down faster and harder; keening and shouting out, "Look at him. Having the time of his life." Tony sobs again.

"You're not much better either, Clint." Natasha grins, sucking one of Tony's fingers into her mouth and closing her eyes, "I've never seen you so far gone." Clint opens his mouth to defend himself but - "Didn't say I couldn't understand _why_ , though." She amends, taking Tony's hand away from her face and pulling it down, twisting it behind his back until it's lined with his own stretched hole. 

Thor slows when he sees what she's doing, pressing his lips to Tony's shoulder instead of his lips, sighing against his skin and licking against the sweat clinging there. Natasha presses Tony's own finger in alongside Thor's cock, working it in with a look of aroused concentration. 

Tony almost snaps his head up to protest - angrily, probably - but Steve reaches around and kisses him to muffle whatever he's about to say, actually sliding his tongue in for the first time, holding Tony there until he's done.

"Woah there, Steve," Bruce grins, laughing more easily than Clint's ever seen him, "Let him breathe." Tony sucks in a gasp when Steve pulls away sheepishly, but it turns into a strangled scream when Natasha presses one of her own fingers in along with Tony's, stretching him even further. 

Thor groans low in his throat, thrusting up minutely as Tony's tightened even more around him, and when he does, Tony sobs again, "Please - "

Natasha rolls her eyes, "We're not your slaves, Tony. You want it, work for it."

"Give him a break," Steve says softly, "His throat probably hurts to talk now. After I, uh," He clears his throat, "After." 

Natasha stares at him, "Oh please, Steve, trust me when I say that he's had worse," Steve frowns at her, unconvinced, "Tony can handle a rough blow job, believe me. I've seen it."

Clint shakes his head, "Nah. He's right, Nat, we should give him a break," He slides down, bumping Natasha away with his hip, "Move over," He smirks at her when she glares, "Relax, I know what'll stop him begging."

"No." Thor shakes his head, pulling Tony against him almost possessively; Tony just lies there now, limp. 

Clint huffs, ignoring Thor and lining himself up, "Yes," He corrects, "It's my turn."

"No." Thor growls at him "You will let me finish first." 

" _Thor_." Natasha laughs, sitting back on her seat, one hand under her dress and rotating. Clint glares at her and then at Thor, "Fine. We can share." He lifts one of Tony's legs by it's thigh, balancing it on one of Thor's huge - _not fair_ \- biceps, "He's loose enough for two now, anyway. I think."

"You're welcome." Natasha murmurs dryly, her breath hitching as she works herself slowly, spreading her thighs and sighing. 

Clint sneers at her, before testing Tony out with his own fingers, pressing himself up against the already stretched entrance. Tony bucks, babbling against Thor and scrambling over his shoulders with his hands. Clint holds him still with a rolls of his eyes, "Chill, Stark, I've done this before."

"N - Fuck you." Tony gasps out, still wriggling like an animal over Thor. Clint laughs at him, shaking his head.

"Sorry, that's my job," He bites his lips, "Now hold still and relax, you'll love this."

Tony's shaking again as he slowly pushes in, squirming a lot faster now and Clint slips almost out before he's even halfway in, "Stark, you - Thor could you hold him still? It's hard to get us both in if he wriggles around like that." Thor frowns at him, still obviously wanting Tony alone to do it all himself, but he complies anyway and lifts both Tony's thighs up; suspending him with just his arms and spreading him wider for Clint to use. 

Tony's keening sharper, his lips wet and apart, his eyes wide; Clint pushes in holding him against Thor with a hand at the back of his neck. 

Slapping his rear with one of her heels shoes, Natasha moans under her breath, her dress crumpling around her hand as she thrusts her own fingers into herself, watching as Clint experimentally thrusts alongside Thor.

The both of them groan and Thor clutches Tony tighter, bruising the thighs in his hands once again. Tony doesn't say a word now; just stares at Thor as he's thrusted into by them both. He bites his lip, swallows up his own cries and digs his nails into Thor's skin, probably knowing the God won't be able to feel it anyway.

"Oh Fuck - " Clint thrusts harder, his cock rubbing against Thor's, sending spikes of pleasure down his spine and Jesus, Tony's still tight, this has got to hurt at least a little. But. He'd wanted it that way, hadn't he, and he's not exactly complaining. 

Thor thrusts along with Clint now, instead of lying passive and letting himself feel the friction inside Tony, and when he does, Tony's moment of silence is over.

Briefly, Clint wonders if anyone can hear him screaming out the car. The driver must be able to at least. 

Then finally - finally - with a low and drawn out groan, Clint feels Thor come; painting his own cock and Tony's insides and making it a whole lot easier for Clint to thrust in now. 

Panting, he gets faster, pulling back to let Thor slip out before twisting Tony around. 

He does it a little too hard and Tony falls off of Thor with a cry, landing on his side. Clint swears, turning him over and Bruce grimaces beside him when they see tears shining on his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry Stark," He doesn't mean to laugh at the guy's pain but he does, if a little awkwardly, shrugging at the glare that he gets from Steve, "You didn't fall too far, though, it's fine. You, uh, okay?" 

Tony turns his face away, shutting his eyes. 

Clint looks up at Natasha who just shrugs.

"Drama Queen." Bruce reminds them both and Steve huffs out a laugh then, shaking his head down at Tony's shut eyes and pursed lips. 

Rolling his eyes, Clint pushes back in, driving a sharp gasp out of Tony's mouth and he doesn't have to work any harder until he's coming himself too, harder than he ever thinks he has before. 

Tony sounds so beautiful though, with the way he's moaning softly on the floor, his chest hitching as he tries to stop the hiccups he's gotten before. 

Steve goes to his knees as well now, carefully pulling Tony toward him with a grip on his ankles. Tony's slick enough now, from all the come, for him to slide in with enough ease and he can even flutter his eyes shut to just _savour_ it. 

Tony plants a hand on Steve's clothed chest, feebly pushing at him him - urging him on - and Steve bends his head at the neck to kiss the fingertips there.

He rolls his hips slowly, taking his time, and Tony hisses, his head bumping against Bruce's shoes as he slides over the floor. There's probably dirt all over that carpet, something Clint knows that Tony hates having on his hair and body, and he is completely naked right now he's likely getting friction burn, so he figures that maybe he should say something but they're all so far gone that he can't even be bothered to speak anymore.

Bone tired and spread thin, he lies back on the seats, resting his head on Natasha's thighs as she comes over the seat; her eyes fixed on Tony. 

Steve doesn't last as long as Clint thought that he would, must have been working himself before just like Natasha, and when Bruce bends to push his cock into Tony's open mouth from an awkward angle, he comes with a shout, biting down on Tony's neck as he leans forward to moan against him.

Tony chokes in response, his neck stretched back as he takes Bruce in and when come starts to drip out of the side of his mouth, he shuts his eyes again; swallowing it down with a cough when Bruce doesn't immediately move, his eyes still as wide as they had been when this had first started, darting them over all of them and then back.

When more come flows out of his mouth as he coughs around the tip of Bruce's cock, Bruce trails it up with a finger, feeding the rest of it to him. Tony turns his face away with a whine. Bruce sighs but nods, standing up with a groan after having bent his legs for so long. 

Tony's erection's flagged - he hadn't noticed before - and Natasha clicks her tongue behind her teeth, "Shame," She says, noticing it at the same time as he does, "I would have liked to have ridden him first."

Steve huffs out a laugh, "Maybe next time." 

Fuck.

Next time. 

Clint watches as Tony curls on his side at that, covered in all their come. 

Next time couldn't come soon enough. 

Slowly, Thor takes Tony's shirt from Steve's seat and hands it to Bruce. He then lifts the limp Tony up - hm, it's cute, with how silent he can go when he's so tired like this, - and holds him against his chest as Bruce dresses him again.

Natasha wipes Tony down with her already ruined briefs and tugs his trousers up for him. He's still shaking, his eyes falling shut, when Thor slowly sits him down on the spare seat, and he drops his head down to look at his lap.

Clint prods him with his shoe, smiling at him, "Cheer up. Next time you can come too." He laughs when Natasha huffs, leaning over to wipe her wet fingers over Tony's bitten neck.

Tony doesn't look up. 

And he continues to look down; even when they start conversation again, tucking themselves away, laughing at their newfound freedom from all their awkwardness and so on.

Uncaring of being seen naked around each other now.

And still, Tony stares at his lap, his hands clasped together, his eyes shut and his cheeks wetter than they had been before.

Silent for once in his life.

.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be another part with hurt/comfort, but I'm trying to decide whether I should have a pairing with that or not. Depends if this is liked or not :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reap What You Sow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998020) by [singingwithoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords)




End file.
